


Betrothed Before Birth

by cleo4u2, xantissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO dynamics, AU, Alpha!Bucky, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Bucky has no brain-to-mouth filter, Fluff, Lace, Lingerie, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Steve, Steve is shy, Tiny bit of Angst, all the feelings, alternative universe, but he wants bucky so bad, but not really, but really fluffy dub con, dub con, off screen pervy servants, slick, virgin!steve, we’re not sure how we did that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: To say Steve was anxious on his wedding night didn’t quite paint the right picture. It didn’t explain the overwhelming pressure to be a dutiful son, a dutiful Prince. The overwhelming responsibility to be a good match, to bring prosperity and safety to his lands. They’d promised him to Prince James if he was an Omega, as the Princeling was an Alpha. There was another deal with another family if he was an Alpha, but… here they were. This union, this chance of providing military power to their small country was a unique chance, and Steve wasn’t going to fuck it up.





	Betrothed Before Birth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Betrothed Before Birth指腹為婚](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801137) by [carolchang829](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829)



> Thanks to the wonderful, amazing [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) \- ALL HAIL - for her wonderful, amazing, and fantabulous beta for without her we would be lost.
> 
> Also thanks to Hope for inspiring the ending conversation with her GORGEOUS art.

To say Steve was anxious on his wedding night didn’t quite paint the right picture. It didn’t explain the overwhelming pressure to be a dutiful son, a dutiful Prince. The overwhelming responsibility to be a good match, to bring prosperity and safety to his lands. His body, his provenance was the only thing standing between peaceful life for his subjects, or a war that they had no hope of winning. Being a border country between three large and martially powerful neighbors that held no love for each other was a stressful place to be. This union, this chance of providing military power to their small country, was a unique chance. It was his duty to see this through right.

It didn’t explain the embarrassment because he had never met his husband until the wedding a few hours ago, let alone seen the man naked. He’d never seen any man naked, never been touched by one, because his parents had arranged for today since the day he had been born. Before that, really. They’d promised him to Prince James if he was an Omega, as the Princeling was an Alpha. There was another deal with another family if he had been an Alpha, but…here they were.

It didn’t explain his shame as he sat there in the attire chosen for him. For an Omega, Steve was too _big_ , had too many muscles, was too tall… Yet, they had dressed him as an Omega bride should be on their wedding night. The lace covering was tied behind his neck and fell to his knees. Yet, to call it a _covering_ was disingenuous. It was completely sheer, split up the side all the way to his chest. Of course, it was also beaded with diamonds, sparkling in the candlelight, and threaded with gold that reflected on his skin. Objectively, he imagined it was gorgeous. Part of him hoped his husband would agree. The other part wished he could wear something more…modest for this first meeting alone. All he had covering his sex was a thin, pair of lace briefs that weren’t hiding anything at all, really. It was something, but Steve knew it was there to _enhance_ , and put his body on display. 

God, how the servants had giggled. 

Grimacing, Steve tried to sit perfectly still. Whatever it was they’d rubbed into his nipples stung and had left them so damn sensitive that the lace of his garment hurt as it brushed him. If he sat still it didn’t bother him so much, but he could just imagine how it looked. They’d been so red in the mirror, brilliant against his pale skin, swollen, hard, and standing out obscenely from his body. They were so clearly visible under the sheer cloth it was somehow worse than if he had just been bare-chested. 

At least, Steve reminded himself, he wasn’t in heat and his husband wasn’t in rut. That was the one silver lining, all that he’d asked for, to have his mind with him this first time.

When the door to his new bedroom, the one he’d share with his husband, opened, Steve surged to his feet. The sheer cloth made him gasp as it rubbed against his swollen nipples, and the further embarrassment of _that_ had him blushing. Trying to hide it, Steve bowed. It was polite, after all, seeing as James was his husband now.

“Your majesty,” Steve said inanely, like they were at court and not in a bedchamber where James was going to fuck him. Holy shit, James was going to fuck him. Steve felt himself go pale, and then flushed twice as hard because this was _happening_.

“I’d hope my husband would call me James,” his husband said, closing the distance to him and pulling Steve back up. 

“James,” Steve breathed, staring wide eyed at his husband. Prince James had a reputation that had reached even Steve. He was an accomplished warrior, his country having participated in, and won, more than one conflict. Still, Steve wasn’t prepared for seeing him up close. While Steve was thought to be too big, too massive for an Omega, James seemed like a perfect example of what an Alpha should be. Broad shouldered, he filled out the black and gold tunic in a _most_ pleasing manner. He stood straight, his legs spread for leverage, the way Steve’s father’s warriors did. His breeches were the same black material, edged with silver and gold, the cloth so fine and soft. It stretched sinfully over his thick thighs and lower legs, ending tucked inside polished, high shoes. At his waist was a heavy belt with a thick buckle depicting his house crest - well, Steve’s house crest now as they were married. It drew the eye to the bulge beneath, the soft black cloth doing nothing to hide the size of it. 

Steve stared and couldn’t help but wonder, dimly, if Prince James stuffed his pants as many of the courtiers did. He made a small prayer that he did, because if he didn't...

“Steve,” James prompted gently and Steve snapped his gaze up to find a slight smirk curling the lips at one side of James’ face. And _what_ a face. Though they had met earlier, Steve hadn’t been close enough at the ceremony to really get a good long look. Now he was treated to stunningly long lashes, brilliant grey eyes, and full, pouty lips. James’ cheekbones could have cut glass, a cleft denting his chin and making him all the more handsome, all the stronger for it. Steve was a hundred times more grateful that he wasn’t in heat, because when it next rolled around, he knew he was going to throw himself at his husband and try to climb him like a tree.

“Um,” Steve managed eloquently.

James chuckled, low and sexual, and Steve shivered. When he opened his eyes again, he realized James wasn’t staring at his face any more. He was staring at Steve’s chest. At his nipples, on display thanks to the flimsy fabric of his bridal covering. The stare made them tighten up even more and Steve’s breath caught. The thing was James wasn’t staring like he was _appalled_ or that he thought Steve was ugly. No, he was staring _intently_ , like he wanted to eat Steve alive, leaving Steve hot all over, his face and toes tingling from just how hard he was blushing.

“You’re,” James said, but trailed off and licked his lips. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Steve repeated, his voice cracking like he was thirteen again. 

“ _Yes_ ,” James said again. “You’re…perfect.”

Though he’d felt hot before, now Steve felt a tingle run from the base of his neck, down to his spine. And not only his _spine_. He shifted, feeling the way his cock twitched in the lace underclothes forced on him by the servants. It was a reaction he wasn’t sure he approved of, even now, even before his husband…fucked him.

“James,” he whispered, and his husband’s gaze snapped back to his face.

“I want to kiss you,” James declared, stepping closer to Steve. 

“I,” Steve started, but James was already reaching for him, placing a hand behind his neck and pulling him in. Not up, like a normal, proper Omega. Not down, because thank the gods his husband wasn’t shorter than him like most people Steve knew. In, pressing their lips together. It wasn’t the gentle, sweet kiss Steve had thought would be his first kiss. No, James kissed him hard, with such _want_ that Steve could actually feel it. His other hand landed low on Steve’s hip in a gesture that was probably meant to be innocent, but the way Steve was dressed in sheer white lace was so much worse than being naked with the slit up to his chest and the brief’s sitting so low on his body… It meant James' touched bare skin, his fingers curling around Steve’s hip, thumb in the dip just above his thigh. The skin-to-skin contact made Steve shiver helplessly.

Groaning loudly, James yanked Steve closer to him, pressing him along his chest as he thrust his tongue into Steve’s mouth. When Steve gasped, his chest having rubbed against James and the lace and set his nipples alight, James thrust his tongue deeper. All Steve could do was clutch at his husband’s shoulders while practically fucking Steve’s mouth with his tongue. The hand on his hip caressed small circles that were sending sparks all through Steve’s body. It was his nipples, though, that were driving him crazy. They were so sensitive, sending little shocks of painful pleasure to his cock, making him want to writhe, but that only would have made it worse. 

Blood was rushing south now, to his cock and Steve felt _mortified_ because this was just a kiss and a little petting. The lace was soft, but also a little scratchy against his swelling cock. It felt good, the scant scratchiness, but also infuriating because Steve wanted to squirm, and he ached to reach into all that lace and adjust himself. 

And the way James was pulling their bodies flush, added to the fact that they were the same height, meant James would feel it. And damn, but his husband obviously felt it anyway, if the way he groaned and growled under his breath, then jerked Steve harder against him meant anything. Steve’s cock, still swaddled in all the beaded lace, was crushed against James’ firm, hard body. It was impossible to hide the effect it had on Steve; his nipples and cock rubbed against James’ body until he was hard, straining at the lace, and poking his husband in the hip.

“ _Yes_ ,” James said again, breaking the kiss and staring into Steve’s eyes like it was supposed to _mean_ something. On the one hand, Steve was grateful James continued before he had to respond. On the other, what he said… “I can’t believe you’re mine. I thought you’d be some tiny, delicate thing that I would be afraid to look at, much less touch for fear of breaking him.”

“Y-you’re prettier than I expected,” Steve blurted and then wanted to kick himself for it. 

Luckily, James smiled, taking it at a compliment. It _was_ , but Alphas were prickly about words like pretty and beautiful.

“I mean no offense,” James said, “but have you ever done this before?” The look that passed over Steve’s face at the horribly and _very offensive_ question, had James looking as upset as Steve felt. “You haven’t? Fuck, um, see… I’m not going to be able to last long enough, not with how you look, not to make it painless.”

Steve swallowed, much more nervous now than insulted by the insinuation that he’d let anyone near his ass and potentially create a bastard child.

“What… um, what do we do, then?” Steve managed to make himself ask.

“I think, well, if you,” James’ hand lifted, thumb pressing against Steve’s lips. “If I...got off...once, before we get started, we’ll have plenty of time before I can go again, and I can take care of you properly.” 

The blush that took Steve made him dizzy because he understood perfectly what James was asking. For Steve to suck him off, use his mouth and…and… He sneaked out the tip of his tongue and touched it to James’ thumb. Just briefly; a daring touch that made Steve’s heart skitter with nervous excitement. The thing was, James’ voice had been so low and husky, so seductive, Steve wanted to agree to anything he said, anything he suggested, the touch on his lips burning, making Steve hyper aware of it.

“James,” Steve murmured, swaying half consciously towards his husband.

“Also,” James said breathily, “call me Bucky.”

“Bucky?” Steve repeated, thrown by the segue. It was hard to think when starting to itch to touch all that powerful flesh under the fitting black clothes.

“It’s… It’s my nickname, that my… That people close to me use, and if we’re married…”

Steve couldn’t help himself, he laughed.

“You said you wanted your husband to call you James,” he teased gently.

The look Bucky gave him was adorably helpless.

“Yeah, but…that was before…and _anything_ is better than ‘Prince’, or ‘your majesty’.”

Taking courage from how smitten _Bucky_ seemed to be, Steve said, all in a rush, “What do I do?”

Bucky swallowed hard, thumb pressing harder against Steve’s lower lip. Then he groped blindly behind himself at the stuffed chair to the right of them against the wall. Steve stared, confused, as Bucky made a sound of victory, grabbed the edge of one of the large thick pillows, and then brought it around to drop it onto the floor between their legs.

“Kneel,” he said, the sound so deep it vibrated through Steve’s body, “open your mouth and I’ll… guide you.”

Chewing at his lip once Bucky’s thumb had moved, Steve sank to his knees and couldn’t help swallowing the knot of unease. To his surprise, Bucky swallowed just as hard, and then his fingers were scrambling at his belt, unbuckling it and then swiftly opening the laces beneath. He reached into his pants, then pulled his cock out and - _fuck _, Steve was gonna have to take that? He wasn’t sure it was gonna fit in his _mouth_ let alone his ass. Yet Bucky was holding the root, reaching for Steve and tangling his hand into his short hair.__

__Not knowing what else to do, Steve opened his mouth and let Bucky pull him in. The tip was guided to his mouth and Bucky instructed, “Go on, wrap your lips around it, but,” he added quickly, “no teeth.”_ _

__Steve couldn’t nod, so he just covered his teeth with his lips and then closed his mouth around the tip. Since he was still looking up at Bucky’s face, he watched his Alpha’s eyes fluttered and felt something powerful rush through his stomach. Before Bucky could give him another instruction, he tentatively brushed the tip of Bucky’s cock with his thumb. Not only did Bucky shudder at the contact, he groaned and curled forward, pushing more of his shaft into Steve’s mouth, forcing his tongue flat so he could only flick it against the underside._ _

__“That’s so damn good,” Bucky panted. “You’re a damned natural, Steve. Oh, fuck.”_ _

__Steve licked as much of the cock in his mouth as he could, trying to figure out how to apply suction as well without biting. His ears were ringing with the way Bucky was breathing so harshly; it was as sexy as his voice. So was the taste of the skin in his mouth, the slight saltiness, and the sounds Bucky was making as Steve figured out it wasn’t that complicated; he just fit his lips a bit more snuggly and, well, _sucked_. _ _

__Placing his hands on Bucky's hips made Steve’s chest stretch, and his nipples, even more sensitive than before, rubbed over the cursed lace making him groan helplessly around Bucky’s dick. In response, Bucky’s hand clenched in Steve’s hair and his hips bucked forward as he moaned. The movement pushed the cock in Steve’s mouth deeper than Steve thought was possible. His eyes went wide, his heart skittering in panic as it pushed far enough that it pressed against his the back of his throat, then past, stretching it almost painfully._ _

__Steve’s body spasmed reflexively, but Bucky’s hands were firm about him, holding him even as he calmed again, because the thickness on his tongue, in his throat, felt _good_. Yes, it hurt and it was a little hard to breathe, but he liked it, the helpless way it made him feel to have Bucky taking him this way. Steve even groaned, or at least tried to, helpless against the way his body was becoming so turned on. His cock was so hard it was stretching the lace undergarments obscenely, threatening to escape them. And they were wet, if Bucky touched him, he’d know how turned on Steve was. It was only a matter of time before his slick started to leak out, and _god_ , but that would be embarrassing._ _

__“Fuck, sorry,” Bucky gasped, pulling out sharply, re-awakening the sting as the swollen head popped free and slid over his tongue, leaving a last taste of precome before leaving his mouth. Dizzy with want, Steve found himself following, tilting forward to press his lips to the hard tip, already regretting losing it. It was more embarrassing than wanting what had happened, enjoying it so damn much, yet Steve wanted to say something, to reassure Bucky that it was okay, but he couldn’t make his mouth or throat say the words. All he could do was run his lips over the head, leaning forward, trying to wrap his lips around it again, tugging at the grip Bucky had on his hair; showing his husband it was okay._ _

__“Oh, you _want_ it?” Bucky asked, his voice raspy and amazed._ _

__Steve blushed, but managed to make himself nod, and Bucky sucked in a breath._ _

__“Okay, okay; fuck you’re perfect.” Holding his cock again, Bucky pushed it back between Steve’s lips and moaned because Steve did as the thick, heavy weight pressed on his tongue again. This time Bucky didn’t hesitate, cursing and praising Steve in a babbling, nonsensical litany as he pushed past, into Steve’s throat, not stopping until Steve’s nose was buried against Bucky’s pubic bone._ _

__“Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck,” Bucky swore loudly as Steve groaned again and swallowed, reflexively._ _

__A moment later, Bucky was pulling out and thrusting back in, fucking Steve’s mouth with abandon. Each time he pushed in, there was a slight discomfort, Steve’s throat stretching, but he found he loved the physicality of it, the taste, the weight of the cock on his tongue. He was so turned on, his own cock was aching and he was rocking into each thrust, whimpering every time Bucky pulled out, wordlessly begging for more, for Bucky to just fuck his throat, to just take and take, making Steve his, taking his pleasure from Steve as if it was what Steve was born to do._ _

__It felt so _good_ , the most exciting thing he had ever done, and he was so focused, so lost in it, he was surprised back to himself when Bucky’s hand clenched in his hair and pulled him in so far Steve’s nose landed in Bucky’s pubic hair. He whined, surprised and turned on, eyes crossing from how good it felt to have Bucky in as far as he could get. Bucky was groaning like a dying man, his cock jerking spasmodically, and Steve realised Bucky was _coming_ , and in that position, all he could do was swallow. Swallow and swallow as Bucky came, and Steve was starting to get worried he couldn’t breathe when Bucky finally pulled out. He was also breathing hard and loud, dragging his rapidly softening cock back over Steve’s tongue, letting him taste the come, and Steve moaned again, stunned by how wrecked his voice sounded._ _

__When he realized Bucky was staring down at him with his mouth hanging open, Steve went to say, “What?” but Bucky let out a strangled sound and pulled him to his feet by his upper arm. Instead Steve gasped a strangled, “Bucky?”_ _

__“Steve,” Bucky groaned, “you’re so hard… I can see you peeking out.”_ _

__Steve squirmed, not least of all because the movement had made the lingerie rub over his nipples, but also because he could feel that Bucky was right. Standing, the cool air brushed his tip, no longer covered by the tight white lace. Embarrassed, because no one had touched him yet, Steve looked away. It didn’t seem like Bucky noticed, however, tightening his grip on Steve’s arm and yanking him to the bed. It wasn’t rough, exactly, but Steve wasn’t expecting to be manhandled. Still, he went, letting Bucky push him onto the huge bed, then nudge him into the middle._ _

__Wide eyed and more than a little nervous, Steve laid still as Bucky fussed about him, pushing pillows under his head, then more under the small of his back. The latter made Steve’s blush worse, because it forced his ass into the air, his knees bending and feet flat on the comforter. It didn’t appear enough for Bucky, though, as he switched focus and began arranging Steve instead of the pillows, spreading his knees out to either side of his hips, placing his hands above his head, putting him on display far more than the servants had._ _

__Yet, the way Bucky was looking at him… Like he was a gift… It was making Steve throb with need._ _

__Bucky’s hands came to rest on Steve’s knees as his gaze ran over Steve’s body. Then they slowly slid up his thighs, making Steve’s breath hitch and stutter the closer and closer they got to his groin. Hunger burned in Bucky’s grey eyes as his fingers brushed over the white lace, making Steve gasp, then hooked beneath the waistband. Those eyes fixed between his legs as he slowly pulled down, so eager, yet moving so slowly, exposing Steve inch by inch until his cock popped free._ _

__“No,” Bucky said when Steve looked away, too embarrassed to watch any more. “Keep your eyes on me, Stevie. You’re gorgeous, so hard for me; don’t be shy. You got no reason to be ashamed. You should see yourself, right now, all laid out for me. Your chest is straining, and your waist… God, it’s like you’ve got real tits, Steve. I can’t wait to play with them, with all of you; how are you mine now? Gonna be so good to you, Steve. So good you never want anyone else.”_ _

__Chewing on his lip again, Steve felt like he could hardly breathe. The whole time Bucky was talking, he was pulling down his lace panties, sliding them over his hips, down his thighs, never once looking away from Steve’s cock and his hole, which Steve knew he could see since he had spread Steve’s legs so damn wide. The best thing, or maybe the worst, was the way Bucky kept licking his lips, so turned on by looking at Steve that he imagined he’d be hard again if he hadn’t just come._ _

__Flinging the panties over his shoulder, Bucky leaned forward, then crawled over Steve. He held still, watching as his husband feasted on his flesh, still meshed in the thin, sheer bridal covering. Then he tugged at the fabric, just enough so it slid down, catching on Steve’s hard, aching nipple and making his back arch. Moaning loudly, Bucky wrapped his lips around the over-sensitive bud, and Steve shouted as the pleasure soared through him. It was all he could do to keep his hands where Bucky had put them when his husband’s hand slipped beneath the high slit and pinched his other nipple. Steve’s entire world narrowed down to those two points of contact, pleasure more than anything he had ever known; so good, he could hardly _stand_ it. The sensation of the sheer lace had been almost unbearable, but the way Bucky was tugging at the wickedly sensitive flesh was killing him. Steve moaned and squirmed, his whole body twisting, eyes rolling back at the sensations as the tension twisted within him, making it impossible to keep still._ _

__Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Bucky to _stop_ , because as intense and overwhelming as the pleasure was, it was _good_. Each lick, each touch and twist was going straight to Steve’s cock, making something curl deep in his stomach. The groans Bucky was letting out, as if it was his body being strummed like a harp, were coiling the tension tighter, so tight Steve writhed and couldn’t hold back his cries of pleasure that, in turn, drove Bucky wild. He sucked and bit, squeezed and pinched, and then his free hand was over Steve’s wrists, helping to hold Steve in place. He could struggle against the immense sensation because Bucky _had_ him. Bucky _had_ him and he wasn’t stopping. He wasn’t _stopping_ and Steve was…_ _

__Steve was…_ _

__Letting out a cry more akin to a sob, Steve found himself coming. Cock twitching violently, he spurted streams of white come all over the inside of the bridal cover, probably ruining it. That was a distant thought, though, as the pleasure left him floating and fuzzy, gasping, panting as if he’d been running for miles. Just as distantly, Steve was aware of Bucky sitting up, looming over him and smiling, brushing at his cheeks, wiping away something wet._ _

__“So beautiful,” Bucky murmured and Steve hummed, rolling toward him as much as the hand holding down his arms allowed. He kissed Steve so sweetly, his tongue tracing Steve’s lips. Sighing, Steve let him and kissed back, moaning softly as Bucky’s hand left his wrists, trailing down his arm, his shoulder, then down, down, down, over his chest and stomach, past his cock, between his legs._ _

__Both Bucky and Steve froze as they realized the exact same thing at the exact same time: slick was leaking steadily from his hole, thick and wet, without Bucky having touched Steve’s cock, or stimulated his glands. Humiliated by how his body was reacting to this Alpha, like he was in heat when he clearly was not, Steve pulled his hands down and covered his face. Bucky didn’t notice, just sucked in a breath like he’d forgotten how to breathe between discovering Steve’s arousal and that moment._ _

__Then he was moving, rolling Steve onto his side and mumbling, “Do you think I could…” Steve didn’t look, didn’t pull his hands from his face as Bucky lifted his thigh, exposing his _still leaking hole_. Trying not to think about how Bucky must consider him some kind of whore, Steve didn’t realize what was happening until something flat and hard pressed against his entrance. Eyes widening, he turned, but only to press his face into the sheets because he wasn’t stupid enough to think it was anything other than Bucky’s cock and - _oh_ \- he was pushing it against Steve’s hole, pushing, and there was so much slick, his body just _opened_ like it had been waiting for this moment, waiting for Bucky to slowly slip just the tip inside him._ _

__They were both breathing so raggedly, Steve couldn’t tell who was louder, but Bucky blurted, “Stevie, can I?” and he wanted it _so bad_ he could only nod, incapable of speech, and Bucky pushed forward, inch by inch, the slick so plentiful Steve’s muscles had relaxed and just let him inside. When Bucky’s hips pressed against Steve’s ass, they both groaned._ _

__“Shouldn’t be so easy,” Bucky whispered, and Steve wasn’t sure he was even talking to him. The words were so embarrassing, but his body pushed back against Bucky, trying to get even more of his cock into his ass. “So perfect.” Still whispering, Bucky pulled out just as slowly and Steve couldn’t help but keen as his cock brushed against something more intense than the pleasure he’d received from his nipples. “Your body… So damned perfect… Shouldn’t be so easy, oh, but it is…it _is_.”_ _

__Whining, Steve pushed his ass back, chasing Bucky’s cock as it slipped free of his hole._ _

__“I got you,” Bucky assured, pressing his tip against the sensitive rim again. “I love how much you want me, Stevie. Never had anyone as good as you.”_ _

__Bucky started fucking him then, so slow it was making Steve wild with the need for _more_. Every time Bucky pulled out, the tip popping free, Steve whined, but Bucky just kept doing it. Over and over, until Steve realized he was hard again, cock straining against the messy fabric covering it. He wasn’t sure why Bucky didn’t take it off, but it didn’t seem important with the cock inside him hitting something that shot sparks along his spine every time Bucky dragged his cock across it._ _

__“You are so wet Steve,” Bucky was talking in rushed sentences, like he wasn’t sure he had enough time to convince Steve of…something. Steve didn’t know what. “It’s like you’re sucking me right in.” Steve wasn’t sure Bucky was even aware of what he was saying, but the fact that he was pushing in so deep, stretching and filling Steve until he could feel Bucky’s balls pressed against his ass, only emphasized his words. “It feels so good, never felt this good.”_ _

__Bucky’s hand was clenched tightly over Steve’s thigh, holding it up, keeping Steve spread for him while the other roamed Steve’s body, groping greedily, so clearly excited by what he was seeing. His actions had Steve’s breath hitching, the heat in his belly returning. Bucky truly enjoyed his body, saw him as beautiful and desirable, saw him as a sexy Omega, which both soothed and excited him. The words themselves made Steve moan, made him want to give Bucky whatever he desired._ _

__A hand landed on Steve’s chest, fingers curling around the muscle, brushing the even-more-sensitive nipple. Twitching, and gasping, because he wasn’t sure he could take another orgasm without his cock being touched, Steve moaned nonetheless. Behind him, Bucky groaned, squeezing again, every time he bottomed out and every time his cock popped free of Steve’s body. And every time, a little shock made Steve jerk, bearing down on the cock inside him, and Bucky would slide in just a little faster, a little harder, and not pull out quite as far._ _

__“I never thought,” Bucky babbled breathlessly, and it was all Steve could do to pay attention, “that I’d be so wrong. I didn’t want this,” the head popped out, but a heartbeat later it breached Steve again, “the marriage. I know, we’ve been betrothed forever, but I thought,” Bucky groaned, “I thought I’d hate it. Not knowing you, but having to…do this, but you’re…so good. Nothing like I thought. Not awkward, or, or cold. Oh, Stevie.”_ _

__Steve’s head swam from the whiplash. The first, instinctive recoil when Bucky said he didn’t want this, didn’t want him, and then the realisation of what Bucky really meant, his awe and pleasure at having Steve. He felt good knowing his husband was so happy, so pleased with him. This caused a ball of warmth to lodge itself firmly in Steve’s chest, even as he was rocked higher onto the bed by a particularly hard thrust. He shouted his pleasure into the sheets._ _

__“I was so fucking wrong.” Even as he fucked Steve, Bucky couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut, and Steve was so far from complaining because every word was praise and worship and he loved it as much as the cock wringing pleasure from his body like water. “I’m gonna make you a nest, a safe place where no one can touch you and I’m gonna make sure _no one_ comes near you during your heat ‘cause I’m gonna kill anyone who thinks they can touch you. Fuck, you’re so perfect, so perfect, and mine, all mine…”_ _

__Bucky was slowly losing his cool, his touch becoming rougher, his words interrupted by groans. His thrusts were getting harder and faster, pushing Steve up the bed a little. His fingers had clenched harder on Steve’s nipple, pulling it away from his body and then rhythmically squeezing it, hard enough to hurt. Steve writhed, spasming, his eyes wide, and he was barely able to draw breath into his lungs. There was something in the combination of this specific pain and the pleasure from Bucky’s cock that had him arching, stunned by how much he _liked_ it. He liked the small pain among all the pleasure._ _

__“Mm, and I’m gonna steal all your underthings,” Bucky growled, “All of ‘em, so you have to go without ‘em all the time and I can just…come find you and shove your pants down and fuck you. Any time I want, and I’m gonna want you all the time, Stevie, oh all the damn time, because you’re so fucking beautiful and this _ass_ and _ your mouth_, fuck, Steve, I…”

All at once, Bucky’s composure snapped. His hips slammed against Steve as he was now no longer trying to do anything else but fuck. Finally, finally releasing Steve’s nipple, he shifted his grip to Steve’s hips, fingers digging in, holding him in place as his hips jackhammered against Steve’s ass, his cock rubbing over that place inside Steve that made him see stars. A low, loud keening began in the room and he only realized it was him as he was flailing backwards, grabbing Bucky’s wrist, desperately holding on as the coil inside his stomach tightened and tightened, making him all but insane with how _good_ he was feeling.

“Gonna love you in heat,” Bucky grunted. “Fuck, you’ll be wetter then, so hot; begging for it. And I’m gonna give it to you so good, you’ll never want another Alpha. Gonna make you mine, all mine, fuck, gonna... _Yeah_.”

Then Bucky was shaking him off and Steve sobbed, grabbing the pillow instead. When he realized why Bucky had done it, Steve sobbed _louder_ because Bucky’s hand was wrapping around his neglected, aching cock and stroking in time with his pounding thrusts. The keening abruptly cut off and Steve’s throat closed and he arched. It only took five tugs and Steve was coming, muscles shaking and spasming, tensing so hard he ached. Even as the pleasure coursed through him, he could feel Bucky inside, swelling and then shoving so deep as he filled Steve’s channel with hot fluid. 

A moment later, Bucky’s heavy weight collapsed on Steve’s side and back, pinning him in the twisted position to their - Steve felt a tingle in his toes at the thought - bed. He didn’t mind, not even a little, just sighing and enjoying the weight of his Alpha, sated and softening inside him. Steve could say without a doubt that he had made his Alpha happy.

Bucky lay still atop him for a long time, then suddenly groaned, hiding his face against Steve’s shoulder.

“Did I just tell you I didn’t want to marry you?” he asked, embarrassment thick in his voice.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed hoarsely, still feeling floaty and not sure why Bucky would be embarrassed, as he’d also practically admitted to wanting to bond him. 

Steve whined as Bucky pulled out, but let him because he expected Bucky’s weight to return. When it didn’t, when his skin started to get cold and the come on his stomach to itch as it dried, Steve rolled over. He found Bucky, lips pressed into a thin line, left hand clenched, sitting on the edge of the bed and glaring at the wall.

“Bucky?” Steve asked gently, making his tired body sit up so he could move closer and put a hand on his husband’s back.

“I told you… Some of the things I said…”

Bucky swallowed and Steve understood all at once. Though he wanted to roll his eyes, he didn’t. He was a highly educated, high born Omega. He did not roll his eyes even a little bit at silly Alphas with their surprisingly easily injured egos.

Sliding closer to Bucky, Steve wrapped his arm around his waist, avoiding pressing the wetness on his chest to his husband, and teased, “You also told me you thought I was going to be lousy in bed.” Flushing, Bucky looked away and Steve let his voice drip with sweetness. “And that you’d steal all my underwear, and build me a nest.”

When Bucky squirmed, ears as red as, well, the awful burgundy colored walls that Steve was only just noticing, Steve chose to take pity on him.

“You said I was gorgeous,” Steve said seriously, reaching out and forcing Bucky to look at him. “No one’s ever said that to me, Bucky.” He trailed his hand up to his husband’s hair, carding it through the long strands to pull the disheveled ponytail down. He found he liked the silky, cool feel of his Alpha’s hair between his fingers. “You said I was beautiful and that you want me to be yours.” Biting his lip, Steve pushed down the shyness that wanted to crawl into his throat and make him stop talking. “Did you mean it, Alpha? Do you want me to be yours?”

The title had Bucky jerking in his arms, body straining, then suddenly releasing all tension. He twisted, facing Steve fully.

“Alpha?” Bucky asked, his eyes searching Steve’s. “You sure?”

Steve smiled, because there was no way to be nervous with Bucky look at him like he’d hung the stars.

“Yes, Alpha,” he answered easily.

Bucky’s smile matched Steve’s and he leaned toward him as he said, “I want all the things I told you about. Your heats, your body, your companionship. I think you are gorgeous. How can no one have seen that?”

The question made Steve squirm, so instead he pulled, tugging Bucky back onto the bed with him and grinned as his Alpha readily followed, curling over him and pulling him close.

“Yeah, well,” he grumbled, then grinned, “You did think I was gonna be bad in bed.”

Bucky groaned, burrowing into Steve’s throat and sniffing at his scent glands.

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“Never,” Steve said seriously, taking the sting from the word by combing his fingers through Bucky’s soft hair. “What kind of Omega would I be if I didn’t ensure my Alpha had his ego deflated now and then?”

“My Omega,” Bucky sighed, then tugged Steve closer and tightened his arms about Steve’s back.

“I have one request, Alpha,” Steve said seriously, tugging at Bucky’s hair. Popping up from his throat, Bucky looked at him curiously. With a straight face, Steve said, “I am redecorating this room.”

Bucky made a face, his brows furrowing.

“What’s wrong with my room?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Steve asked. “Have you not… _seen_ your room. I’m only managing to take it in now, but…Bucky. Really?” Bucky’s expression morphed into a pout and Steve felt his eyes widen. “It’s _burgundy and gold_ , Bucky.”

“So?” 

“So,” Steve said slowly, “my eyes hurt.”

“But those are all royal colors! And they are so warm and inviting…” Bucky defended.

Steve forced his face to frown severely because Bucky was kind of adorable, but Steve was _not_ giving in and living in this…this… _monstrosity_.

“They’re telling me to get out before I’m blinded. Do you want your Omega blind, Bucky?”

Bucky’s eyes went dreamy and he murmured, “My Omega,” before shaking himself. It made Steve’s heart skip a beat. “Can I help redecorate?”

Sniffing as if he was considering it, Steve finally cracked a smile and kissed Bucky on the nose. 

“Deal.”

Bucky beamed and his smile was a thing of such beauty, Steve’s knees went weak and he was lying down.

“We’re gonna be great together,” Bucky declared, “my Omega.”

Smiling in a way Steve imagined was rather silly to look at, Steve murmured, “My Alpha,” and Bucky swooped in and kissed him, soft and sweet, but with such ownership that Steve moaned again. Yeah, Bucky was right. They were gonna be great together.

\----

Three weeks later, Steve was walking the halls of his new home, looking for his husband. Things had been going better than he could imagine, they were almost too good. Steve and Bucky had been working together so well, Bucky’s father had decided to abdicate his throne. They were also having sex every day, which was better than good, though they hadn’t bonded yet. Steve was sure Bucky _would_ , if their mating cycles would just come around, but they hadn’t… 

And thus Steve was looking for his husband because he needed to talk about how late his heat was. It had always been on a very strict, predictable schedule until now. Talking in the evenings was impossible. When they were finally alone, it was the only time he could just look at his Alpha, could touch him like he wanted during the day, and it always, always ended in sex. Which Steve didn’t _mind_ , but they needed to talk. 

Unfortunately, when Steve found Bucky, he was with a lord. Not just anyone, either. Lord Fury supplied most of the army and was not a man to be trifled with. Even Steve knew this man required the most careful handling.

Hesitantly, Steve stepped forward and bowed.

“Alpha?” he asked. “Can I speak with you a moment?” As he straightened, Steve glanced at Lord Fury. “Privately?”

“Of course,” Bucky answered without a moment’s hesitation. He gestured to one of his personal guard. “Natasha? Could you please show Lord Fury to the gardens? I will catch up as soon as I’m able.”

Then he was stepping forward, taking Steve’s hand, and guiding him back through the halls to the sitting room Steve had been given for his own personal use. Admittedly, they’d done more than _sit_ here, but Steve needed to focus. They needed to _talk_.

“Are we going to have sex?” Bucky asked eagerly the moment the door closed behind them.

“No,” Steve started, then blurted, “Well, maybe, but I wanted to talk to you.”

“What about?” Bucky asked, drawing Steve to the plush leather couch, sitting, and then pulling Steve into his lap.

“Well, have you noticed that I haven’t had a heat since we were married?” Steve asked, biting his lip, hoping Bucky would understand what he was referring to.

“Now that you mention it,” Bucky said slowly, reaching up to rub at his hair, “I haven’t had my rut yet. Weird.”

Steve stared at his Bucky hard and placed his hands on his stomach as he said pointedly, “Yes. Very _weird_.”

Bucky stared, his jaw falling open and a strange, stifled sound left his throat.

“Already?!” he gasped, “But we. We’ve only…”

“Alpha,” Steve said carefully, “we’ve had sex _every day_ for three weeks. It only takes once.”

“Oh my gods,” Bucky blurted, his hands twitching up, then down, then back up again. “Oh my god. I’m a dad? I’m a dad!”

“Not yet,” Steve said fondly, taking Bucky’s hands and placing them where he knew they wanted to be, on his stomach, “but yeah, Bucky. You’re gonna be a dad.”

“Wow, a dad. Just…me? A dad. And you -” Bucky’s eyes widened, going from shocked and pleased, to focused and intense in a heartbeat. “You’re not mine yet.”

“No,” Steve said slowly, “because our mating cycle hasn’t occurred and it’s… It’s not done outside a heat for a reason, Bucky.”

Bucky stared at him, something desperate in his eyes.

“But you’re not _mine_ , Steve!”

“I kno -”

Bucky didn’t let him finish. 

“You are not mine!” he yelled. “And you are with _my_ child!” Bucky slid his hands to Steve’s hips and squeezed hard. “ _Child_!”

“Alpha,” Steve gasped, because he understood now. Bucky was supposed to be taking over a country, he was supposed to become king, and Steve would be pregnant for _months_. Months where the pheromones Steve was producing, the ones suppressing their mating cycles, would drive him to protect Steve from any threat, including nonexistent ones if Bucky’s hormones told him that he was was in danger of losing Steve to another Alpha. It would make him irrational and potentially dangerous, certainly not fit to govern. That was why unbonded Alphas were not allowed to take over positions of power. Bucky’s father had been waiting for their official bonding like everyone else before stepping down.

Swallowing, because this was going to _hurt_ if Steve’s body wasn’t swarming with hormones, Steve unbuttoned the high collar of his formal coat and shrugged it off. Bucky’s brows furrowed and then his eyes went wide, color first suffusing his cheeks and the leaving them just as rapidly. He understood, without Steve having to speak, what was about to be offered.

Twisting his head, Steve showed Bucky not only his throat, but the scent glands beneath his ear where the bonding bite was to be placed.

“I am yours, Alpha. You just have to make it so.”

Bucky reached to Steve’s neck, his fingers barely brushing his skin; so gentle as to be reverent.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Bucky said, but there was want in his voice, his eyes focused on Steve’s neck like a starving man.

“We need this,” Steve said firmly, holding his head tilted to the side. “I need to be yours.”

Silently, Bucky stared at Steve, something huge and vulnerable in his eyes. His hand was shaking, Steve realised. Licking his lips, Bucky shifted his hand to Steve’s shoulder, then lowered it to Steve’s elbow, cupping the protruding bone like it was made of china.

“I won’t break,” Steve said gently. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

“I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you,” Bucky said in a shaky voice, “but I am thankful; so, so thankful for fate putting you in my life.”

Flushing, Steve looked away and squirmed in his Alpha’s lap. 

“Jesus, just bite me already.”

Chuckling, Bucky leaned forward, raising his other hand to the back of Steve’s head. His hand tangled in Steve’s hair, tight, holding his neck bent and bared. Steve closed his eyes as Bucky leaned forward, holding back a whimper as his lips brushed the suddenly sensitive skin. Then there were teeth, and well, it _hurt_. The bite hurt so much worse than any injury Steve had ever sustained. At first it was painful pressure, skin breaking under blunt teeth, but then Alpha enzymes seeped into the wound and it _burned_ , like acid spreading through his body. Steve’s decision to hold all the sounds in shattered, and he keened, clutching at Bucky’s shoulder, praying for the pain to fade, for the bond to take, and for the fire to die or burn him alive.

It ended as soon as it started, the pain fading rapidly, leaving Steve shaky and reeling, ears still ringing. He was panting, he realised, his body trying to adjust to the bond that was suddenly alive and throbbing just below his heart. It was like a thick rope, tugging and connecting him to Bucky, telling him Bucky was both elated and afraid, guilty about the satisfaction of bonding him and the pain the bonding caused. And worry. Thankfully the Alpha enzymes meant the pain was gone now, only the memory and the connection remained. 

Realizing Bucky wasn’t holding him in place any longer, Steve turned to stare at Bucky with new eyes, feeling the depth of Bucky’s feelings towards him, his awe, his genuine affection, and couldn’t understand how he could have lived so long without it.

“I love you, too,” Steve whispered, the first time he’d said the words aloud, and Bucky flushed, red, but grinned like he’d won a great victory.

“Now,” he murmured, “you’re really my Omega. And… And carrying my child.” Bucky’s hands covered Steve’s stomach. “Christ, we’re gonna be parents.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, smiling at his mate fondly. Carding a hand through the hair Bucky was leaving lose ever since Steve had mentioned he liked it that way, he said sweetly, “And now you have to go back to work. Fury is waiting for you.”

Groaning, Bucky’s head dropped to Steve’s shoulder, but he nodded even as he said, “Just another minute? Can’t hurt, right?”

Laughing, Steve kissed his mate’s head.

“Just one minute.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit us on Tumblr  
> [xantissa](http://xantissa.tumblr.com)  
> [Cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I don't make the rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753200) by [metalouise (statistical_nightmare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statistical_nightmare/pseuds/metalouise)




End file.
